Black Hearts on Fire
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: Random ONE-SHOT of Damon and his sorority girls! ;D


**Black Hearts on Fire**

**A/N: Just a random one-shot I came up with when listening to the song Damon and his Tridelts were listening to. Heehee.**

Damon led the four sorority girls he compelled into the Living Room, smirking at the way they were giggling to each other. He had only compelled them to want to come home with him and let him drink from them. Their wanting sex was them on their own. He contemplated this and smirked.

To be quite honest, he wasn't plastered enough to blame the alcohol for his behavior right now, only slightly buzzed, but he soon would be. Not like Stefan would even find the time to catch him, he was too busy with his little Elena.

_Elena._

Damon shook the thought out of his mind. She was too busy with his self-righteous little brother to be bothered by him right now. She'd come around. They all do. The girls looked around in awe of the place and whispered to themselves.

One girl with short black hair (names were unimportant to Damon in this situation) said to Damon, "So will it, like, hurt?"

"Mm…It depends on the situation." He smirked. "Why don't I show you ladies my bedroom?"

The sorority girls giggled and practically skipped after him.

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey on his way out.

Several drinks, giggles, dirty words, bites and orgasms later, Damon and the four young women – each one missing one article of their clothing, went back into the living room – where the speakers were.

"So," Damon slurred, clinging to a brunette by the waist. "Did any of you_ laaddiieeessss _bring music?" The girls shook their head, grinning, still buzzed from the booze and this undead sex god's skills in bed. "Well, lucky I do!" He laughed loudly.

"WOO!" The girls cheered drunkenly.

He walked over to the CD player and put in a mix CD he had made a few months ago. The first song was Anberlin's cover of "Enjoy the Silence." He skipped it. The next one was "Black Hearts on Fire" by Jet.

_Mmmmm Perfect._ He thought.

"_When I make it I'll be on time! Gonna take what I want and give you a piece of my mind!"_

Damon turned the volume dial to the highest setting before using superhuman speed to run in the middle of the room, grabbing the girl with curly red hair that was wearing one of his shirts (he ripped her own off of her in his haste) and sinking his fangs into her neck.

The girl moaned and Damon pressed his body closer to his own. The rest of the girls danced to this unknown song and giggles echoed throughout the room. He retracted his fangs and twirled the dazed girl and began dancing with her, laughing.

"Woo!" She giggled and went to dance with the shirtless girl with short black hair. Damon quickly grabbed the one with long brown hair who had bite marks on various areas of her thighs. She apparently liked Damon's losing control.

"_Your heart's on fire but you're cold to the touch. I know you want it but you love yourself too much!"_

He bit into her neck and she pulled on his silky black hair seductively.

He finished drinking from her and she went to go dance.

Damon grinned and grabbed the dark-skinned girl who he had the most bites of her and rubbed up against her from behind.

"_Well, you might say I'm crazy, But oh, I'm out of my mind!"_

He smirked at these lyrics and licked the girl's neck before sinking his fangs into her.

"_Well, excuse me, black hearts, Will you tell me who's up and who is down? Your heart's on fire but you're cold to the touch. I know you want it but you love yourself too much!"_

The girl moaned and he drank plenty before pulling back, completely satisfied.

"Mm…" She slurred dazedly. "How do I taste?"

Damon moaned. "So much better than your friends." He teased. "Shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous!"

"Your heart's on fire but your head is a rut! You best believe it, I ain't ever giving up!

She giggled and suddenly the light switch flicked on.

_Damn. _Damon thought and looked up.

He smirked and wailed dramatically, "No! Buzz-kill Bob!"

_**A/N: Yeah, I know this was random and not as good as I had hoped, but that scene is so freaking hilarious! "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets." EEP! IAN SOMERHALDER IS SO HOT! I would love it if he got drunk around me! HA! …then again, I'd probably take advantage of him! :) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
